


Letting Go

by flickawhip



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren knows when Bo starts thinking about Kenzi again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

Lauren knows when Bo starts thinking about Kenzi again. She had thought that Bo had let her go but now Bo is withdrawn again, silent almost. Kenzi is dead, there's no bringing her back. Lauren knows when Bo begins to accept that this time she can't bring Kenzi back, it was dangerous enough the first time, now though it's clear she is angry, angry enough that Evony visibly shrinks away from her. 

"She's dead Bo..."

"I know. I just... I hate this. I miss her."

"We all do Bo."

Lauren moves to rest a hand on Bo's shoulder, her voice gentle. 

"You have to let go... for your own sake."

"I can't."

"Yes, yes you can."

Lauren promises, her voice lightly tender. 

"I'l help you, but you have to try."


End file.
